


The Endless

by mangacrack



Series: HashiMada Works [10]
Category: Naruto, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Fantasy, Hashirama as Destiny, M/M, Madara as Destruction, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: Destruction is a wanderer.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: HashiMada Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Endless

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 06: Mythology AU I chose a fusion with _Neil Gaiman's - The Sandman_. No previous knowledge necessary. For those familiar with the fandom, I tried to make it fit into the Pre-Konoha Setting. I will finish 03-05 some other time, last week left me no time to write.

They don't make a good pair. Powers, Stars and entire Galaxies duck and hurry to get out of the way when Destiny and Destruction come together. Hashirama tries to reassure them that it is not so bad, but he understands their worries. Since he would rather not sacrifice his time with Madara, he does not mind if they hold their meetings in solitude.

Hashirama is walking through his forest. The book that holds the fate of world tugged under his arm. It is chained to his left wrist as usual. Heavy as it, he has long gotten used to the weight.

With a crack and a hiss Madara appears in a flash of light. He looks like the paintings mortals create of him. Long wild hair, a weapon strapped to his back and the eternal force, powerful and intense, flows through his veins.

Like Hashirama himself, he looks human enough. Though, he has to try a little harder to pass unnoticed.

"Hello, my friend," Hashirama smiles in true joy when Madara steps out of the flames. "I didn't know you would come."

"Always," Madara says and he is grabbing Hashirama's robe to pull his closer and greet him with a kiss. His breath is hot on Hashirama's skin.

It takes effort to let him go, though Madara remains within arms reach.

Destruction is a wanderer. He may have his own realm, some semblance of a home, but restlessness drives Madara onto his feet sooner or later. It is his nature. War is a good friend of his and Hashirama's as well. Together they brought down empires, gods and galaxies.

Hashirama is supposed to be neutral, but he has his duties. His connection to Madara shaped the universe. Instead of letting Destruction simmer in resentment, because he is unpopular and gets blamed for the sins of humanity without being credited for the good he archives, Hashirama pours meaning into Madara's actions.

Tobirama, Despair of the Endless, hates them both for it.

Izuna, named Desire and always wrapped in everyone's business, just laughs.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while," Hashirama says and drags Madara to his favourite spot. His forest is vast and the trees appreciate it when their master is happy. They do not mind the occasional forest fire, the earthquakes or the floods. The realm long learned that Madara brings change, not misery.

"I have been teaching Sasuke the art of restraint," Madara hums and stretches out his legs. He actually looks wiped, a natural state since the current embodiment of War is young and energetic. "Or rather, I tried. It's difficult when Famine and Pestilence aren't around to reign him in."

"It doesn't help that Kurama has taken a likening to them," Hashirama says, trying not to laugh.

Death is the great constant and very laid back unless you manage to seriously anger him. In his function of reaping the souls when their life ended, Kurama was always one of the four horsemen. He claims that he likes to keep an eye on them.

Sometimes Hashirama follows their path through his book, it is usually important when Death, War, Famine and Pestilence ride out. Madara always trails along, keeping an eye on his three children.

"Delirium complained that we are giving her headaches. I hope you don't mind if I stay for a while until her ire has subsided?"

Hashirama beams, and somewhere in the universe, Fortuna blesses a newborn. Funny things happen when Madara is around him, especially when he makes Destiny _happy._ Death is the opinion that they are not allowed to be left alone together, but there are things Hashirama refuses to share.

According to the gleam in his eyes, Madara thinks the same.

"Of course you can stay. Indra and Ashura will be ecstatic to see you."

Madara leans over, his grin turning seductive and _devastating._ Hashirama groans, it's always an experience when Madara accompanies Izuna. They work well together, almost effortless but that is due to their nature as Desire and Destruction.

With Hashirama, Madara has to be careful. Mostly, because he _wants to_ and that alone is one of the many reasons why Hashirama loves him. It's not like as if Madara can do a lot of damage to him unless he seriously tries.

"I hoped that we could enjoy ourself before our children ambush us," Madara murmurs. He reaches for the heavy chain around Hashirama's wrist.

Flames engulf it and the metal melts, falling off and freeing Hashirama from his burden - if only for a short while. But it's enough.

They have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny - Hashirama  
> Destruction - Madara  
> Death - Kurama  
> Desire - Izuna  
> Despair - Tobirama  
> Dream - Kaguya  
> Delight/Delirium - Mito  
> War, Famine and Pestilence - Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui  
> Lighting and Thunder - Indra and Ashura


End file.
